1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for reducing overhead on a proxied connection. More specifically, the invention relates to a cut through proxy that makes two separate connections and then modifies packets from one connection so that they may be transferred to another connection without the need to keep a TCP Transmission Control Block (TCB) for each connection. The cut through proxy can perform stateful inspection of the packets as they are transferred from one connection to the other.
2. Description of the Related Art